


I get religion quick, 'cause you're looking divine

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Brian liked, no loved, to look.He’d always enjoyed studying beautiful things closely but it had completely gone out of control after they all started sleeping with each other. Sometimes, he got stuck, not having any immediate interest in joining, preferring to keep himself out of it and justwatch.But, it had never been like this. Freddie and John didn’t know that they were being watched. They thought that he was sleeping.____Or; Brian is a filthy pervert, Freddie and John have a lesson in patience and stamina, and Roger is a pillow princess





	I get religion quick, 'cause you're looking divine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! I'm here to dump my promised "Brian the incredible Voyeur" at you before easter. This takes place not far after Four (my origin story of how they got to be together), so they are still very much exploring and learning at this point. It's mostly just sex, so you can probably read it on its own, but it will make more sense if you've read at least Four before.
> 
> Warnings: Somnophilia. Roger's asleep for a big part of this chapter but still gets included in the others sexy times. It's consensual, he doesn't mind, but they also don't ask, so I understand that it might be upsetting.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this so I hope you'll enjoy it! As always, you know I love you all and am so happy to have you read my things <3
> 
> (Title from the Queen song Breakthru)

Brian awoke slowly to the soft rustling of sheets and quiet voices. He balanced on the thin line between sleep and awakeness for awhile, enjoying the warm body in his arms and the slightly damp and pleasantly smelling hair (Roger’s, his sluggish mind supplied) tickling his face. The bed was perfectly fluffy beneath him and the sheets cool against his bare body. After they’d taken down the wall between their two bedrooms, they’d decided to buy a huge double-bed, tired of their hastily pushed together singles. It had been very expensive and they’d almost murdered each other while trying to figure out how to assemble it, but it had been so worth it.

As Brian steadily became more and more alert, he could hear muffled giggling and groans from the other side of the bed. Roger’s breathing was heavy with sleep so that left his other two boyfriends being up to something in the middle of the night.

Opening his eyes blearily he instantly noticed that the bedside lamp on the other side of the bed was lit. The warm light reflected on the blonde hair filling his vision, making it come alive in hues of gold and copper. He heard John gasp and pulled his nose out of Roger’s neck to peer over the back of his head. What he saw made his tired eyes widen in immediate interest.

John was on his back, above the covers, completely naked. Freddie was straddling him, bent over John’s body and kissing him slow but deep. The singer was also naked. The light played on the curve of Freddie’s gorgeous back, muscles moving gracefully beneath smooth skin. His ebony hair was cascading down his shoulders and half falling down his face and onto John’s. John was breathing heavily, chest and face flushed pink, jaw deliciously working against Freddie’s. Brian could see how his cock was slowly hardening up against Freddie’s ass.

He wasn’t the only one hardening. Brian had to bite his lip hard to muffle a hiss as his cock filled out embarrassingly fast. He felt hot, he could barely remember how to breathe, he was dizzy with arousal. This was what he’d wanted.

Brian liked, no loved, to look. He’d always enjoyed studying beautiful things closely but it had completely gone out of control after they all started sleeping with each other. Sometimes, he got stuck, not having any immediate interest in joining, preferring to keep himself out of it and just _watch_. Watch the way the other three touched each other, see how their faces screwed up in pleasure, hungrily take in trembling limbs and kiss-swollen lips.

The others knew. They had from the start. And while they enjoyed teasing him about it, they supported him fully and never made him feel bad about it. They even humoured him, letting him watch as much as he wanted, well until they got too impatient. But, it had never been like this. Freddie and John didn’t know that they were being watched. They thought that he was sleeping.

Brian couldn’t remember having been this turned on ever. 

He carefully tried to keep his breathing steady, not wanting the others to know that he was awake. He discreetly propped his head up a bit so he could see better. Freddie was now teasingly moving his hips back against John’s erection, kissing down his throat. John tried hard to be quiet, grunting and angling his head to the side. His eyes were closed and Brian loved the way the lighting made the shadows of his nose and lashes long on his face. 

Brian’s cock ached and he desperately needed some friction. He debated reaching a hand down to stroke himself, but the movement would be too obvious. His eyes went back to Roger in front of him and he felt himself blush. No… he couldn’t…

One of his arms was already slung over Roger’s waist, it would be so easy to just pull him back a bit, or scoot a bit closer. They’d had sex earlier that night, Brian’s ass was still pleasantly sore after it, and Roger always slept like the dead after a good fuck. He probably wouldn’t wake up and give him away. Besides, it wasn’t like Roger didn’t always press his morning wood up against Brian when he was the big spoon.

Having made up his mind, Brian carefully snuggled up the last couple of centimeters to the blonde. He slowly pressed his hips forward until his long cock pushed up against Roger’s clothed back. He had to force down a moan, trying hard not to start rutting up against Roger. He had to do it slowly, carefully. Or they’d notice.

John let out a not very quiet gasp as Freddie sucked on his neck and pinched his nipple and the singer hurriedly put a finger against his lips. 

“Shh,” Freddie’s voice was amused. “You have to be quiet or we’ll wake them up.”

John pulled at the singer’s dark locks and licked his lips. “You mean or we’ll wake Brian up,” the young man suddenly glanced over and Brian quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Roger shifted slightly in his sleep and the material of his shirt was rough against the head of Brian’s cock. He didn’t know how he managed to stay quiet but he did and soon Freddie and John were exchanging heated kisses again.

Brian inwardly let out a sigh of relief. God he felt naughty, watching his two boys without them knowing and rubbing off against Roger who was sleeping. It felt so wrong and shameful. And it was turning him on like crazy.

Roger shifted again and Brian winced at the scratch of the shirt. It was his own button up, that Roger for some reason had snatched before bed. It was too big on the blonde, hanging down way past his hips. It _was_ very cute, but not the best friction for his sensitive, already leaking cock. He’d prefer skin. If he remembered correctly, Roger shouldn’t be wearing more than the shirt…

His cheeks were aflame as he carefully rucked the shirt up over Roger’s slim frame. The drummer hadn’t buttoned it so it was easy work to slide it up to his ribs. Brian May, you’re a filthy pervert, he thought deliriously as he shifted against Roger, carefully, so carefully rolling his hips and pressing his cock against his boyfriend’s smooth skin.

All the while he didn’t take his eyes off John and Freddie, watching entranced as the dark-haired man slowly slid down the bassist’s body, pressing kisses and nibbles over his torso, over his ribs, onto his flat stomach. John groaned and clasped his hands into Freddie’s hair when the older man teasingly dipped the tip of his tongue into his navel and Brian’s cock twitched painfully. He used his arm around Roger to pull him even closer, glad that the sheets covering them mostly masked the movement. His cock was wet and slipping over the pert cheeks of Roger’s ass. His balls were aching and his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Stay quiet for me lovely,” came Freddie’s melodious whisper and Brian’s fingers tightened on Roger’s stomach as the singer leant down to take John’s cock into his throat. John arched his hips from the bed and threw his head back. Brian watched his prettily furrowed eyebrows, his panting mouth. He watched Freddie hollow his cheeks and go further and further down John’s cock, lips pink and stretched wide around hot flesh. Brian’s hips jerked out of their own accord, cock sliding over the crack of Roger’s ass. His fingers feverishly clutched onto Roger, and he managed to snap up the collar of the shirt to bite and muffle his whimpers on.

John was having the same problem, he had his fist to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles as his hips rolled slowly against Freddie’s mouth. The singer finally managed to swallow the last inches of the younger man’s erection, nose pressed flush against his pubic hair, and John swore, loudly. At the same time Brian managed to slip his cock up between Roger’s buttocks, the sudden delightful pressure making him groan. And then he froze.

Freddie had sat up straight, glancing over at him and Roger. John was panting, flushed, and also looking over. “Oops, I think I woke Brian. Sorry babe,” the bassist’s voice was rough and it sent shivers down Brian’s spine. He whimpered and hid his face in Roger’s hair again, hips still rolling against the sleeping man, unable to stop seeking out that heavenly friction. 

“Oh I have a feeling our dear Bri didn’t wake just now…” Freddie’s voice was low and Brian whined in embarrassment. 

“No?” John almost growled and Brian desperately clutched onto Roger’s stomach.

Suddenly there was a hand on his jaw, forcing his face away from its hiding position in Roger’s hair and up to face Freddie. “Hello darling,” Freddie drawled, eyes trailing down to his hips moving against Roger and back up again. “Have you been watching us?”

Brian licked his lips, throat too dry to answer. He was so embarrassed. Yet he couldn’t stop his rutting. It was a miracle that Roger was still asleep. He wouldn’t be for long though, Brian could feel his breathing starting to speed up.

“Answer him Bri,” John was there too, kneeling in front of Roger and leaning over him to grab Brian’s hip, stopping his movements. “Be a good boy.”

Brian felt as he was going to have a heart attack with how his heart shook in his chest. “Y..yes.” He managed to squeak out. “I’m sorry, I know it’s wrong I just couldn’t help it you two look you look…” He whined again, hips fighting John’s hold.

“Hush. You’re allowed to look. We’re your boyfriends.” Freddie soothed, letting go off Brian’s jaw to gently card through his hair. “For how long?”

“Since you were kissing,” Brian admitted weakly, fingers nervously dancing up Roger’s chest making the blonde huff in his sleep.

John swore, thumb rubbing against Brian’s hip bone. “That is so hot, fuck.”

“Mm,” Freddie breathed, looking devilish. “Have you been humping poor Rog for long?” He ran his hand down Roger’s side. 

Brian only nodded, wanting to crawl into a ball of humiliation, but also wanting to come all over Roger’s back and ass, tarnishing his innocently sleeping figure even further. Freddie’s answering smile was dirty and knowing and Brian suddenly felt very exposed, as if Freddie had just read his mind.

“Such a naughty, dirty boy Bri... “ Freddie murmured. “What do you think Deaky?”

The bassist smirked, sitting back on his haunches. “I think naughty boys should get punished.” Brian’s breath hitched and John grinned at him. He looked down at Roger and gently brushed his hair out of his face. “Ah, you’ve got him all hot and bothered too. Bet he’ll wake up soon.” he hummed, caressing Roger’s face. Brian wished he could see him but when he tried to lean up to look Freddie pushed him back down, clucking his tongue.

“I’d say it’s only a matter of time, yes.” Freddie’s hand dipped down to Roger’s sheet-covered crotch, smile widening impossibly further as the blonde whimpered in his sleep and squirmed in Brian’s hold. “You better work fast dear,” Freddie removed his hand and crawled back to lean against John. “I have an offer for you Bri. You can continue to grind on Rog until you come. _But_ , if you can’t do it before he wakes up, then you won’t get to come tonight.”

Brian stared at his two evil boyfriends, sitting draped over each other and grinning at him. John leant over to kiss Freddie’s neck, hand reaching down to pump his cock once, twice, before pulling back. “Let’s have a show too,” he licked his lips, dragging the sheets covering Brian and Roger down until it was pooling at their calves.

“Guys please…” Brian groaned, hiding his face into Roger’s neck again. He felt extremely embarrassed and didn’t know why it only seemed to elevate his arousal. At least Roger’d be most of the “show” with Brian hiding behind his body. Which wasn’t really fair, since for once Roger was the only one who hadn’t been up to anything uncouth.

There was a hand on his cheek again and Brian looked up. John was smiling at him warmly, hand running down to cup the back of Brian’s neck. “Is it too much Bri?” 

“No,” Brian found himself instantly say, “I.. I like it.”

John pulled back again, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his smile. “Good. Get on with it then.” He turned and climbed behind Freddie who’d laid down on his side too, only half a meter from Roger, facing him and Brian.

“Sorry about this love, but I really need to come,” Brian whispered into Roger’s hair, before grabbing the blonde’s hip and pulling him back at the same time as thrusting forward. His cock, having been robbed of any contact for awhile, jumped and twitched over Roger’s skin and he groaned.

“Bri.” Came Freddie’s commanding voice. “Look at us.”

Brian did and oh god. John was behind Freddie like he was behind Roger, one hand lifting the singer’s upper leg as the other was busy preparing the dark-haired man. Brian whined loudly and thrust harder, he couldn’t see John’s fingers in Freddie, but he saw the singer’s hips moving with the thrusts within him, how his eyes were dark and how he was biting his lip.

Roger let out a long sigh and turned his head up. Brian could now see half of his face. He was frowning slightly, brows furrowed and dark lashes trembling over his cheek. He was bloody gorgeous but Brian was starting to run out of time. He grabbed Roger’s thigh and pushed it up and forward, giving himself more room to slide his cock in between his thighs.

“He’s waking up Bri,” Freddie purred, throwing his head back and moaning as John continued to fuck him on his fingers. “Better hurry.”

Brian clenched his jaw, letting himself feast his eyes on Freddie’s flushed pretty cock and dark eyes, on the muscles of John’s arm flexing as he pumped his finger, at Roger’s lips slipping open on his pants. He thrust harder, cock sliding along the blonde’s perineum. He let Roger’s hitching breaths drive him faster and faster, fucking between trembling thighs until the burning tension finally snapped, and he came, painting the back of Roger’s thighs and ass with his come as he shuddered and groaned.

“Aah fuck Bri, that’s beautiful,” Freddie breathed. John watched him with dark eyes, fingers still moving within Freddie and making him gasp. 

Brian whimpered and buried his face in Roger’s hair again, letting the comforting scent calm his racing heart. Until Roger moaned in confusion and a hand reached down to his own resting on the drummer’s stomach, lacing their fingers. “Wha… Bri?” Roger slurred, voice rough with sleep.

“Oh god Rog,” Brian groaned, finding Roger’s neck and pressing his lips to the warm skin. While the orgasm had been amazing, he still felt on edge, caught between Freddie’s breathy moans and Roger’s warm sleepiness. He shoved his hips against Roger’s ass once more and sucked on his skin, feeling his spent cock twitch in renewed interest at the blonde’s shaky breath.

He pulled away from Roger’s hair to breathe and met Freddie’s twinkling eyes. Somehow Freddie and John had managed to come even closer, Freddie basically pressed up against Roger. “Hello there sleepy-head,” the singer teased, leaning in to kiss Roger. 

John shook his hair out of his face and winked at Brian. “I’m impressed babe, I didn’t think you’d be able to do it.” He pistoned his fingers, making Freddie whimper into Roger’s mouth. “You should clean him up. As thanks for letting you use him like that.”

“What’s going on?” Roger mumbled when Freddie gave him a pause to breathe shakily into his neck. Brian saw how the blonde’s already heavy eyelids were drooping with sleep and felt affection and protectiveness surge from within. He wasn’t going to do anything else before making sure that Roger was on board and alright with it.

“I’m sorry love,” he nosed into Roger’s ear. “Deaky’s right. I used you.” He squeezed Roger’s hand in his. “I’ve come all over your pretty legs and ass Rog, because I was using you to get myself off while watching Fred and Deaky.” Saying it out loud made Brian’s cheeks burn and his cock tingled painfully as it quickly filled out again. God, what was wrong with him?

Roger whimpered at that and turned his head around to look at Brian, eyes still full of sleep but also burning with arousal. “No bloody wonder I’m fucking horny. You bastard.” He rasped, tongue running over his plump bottom lip as his gaze moved from Brian’s eyes to his mouth.

“I can make it up to you,” Brian whispered, letting his lips brush over Roger’s. “I can make you feel so good. Do you want me to make you feel good Rog?”

The blonde nodded desperately and then gasped against Brian’s mouth when Freddie’s clever fingers found his cock.

“You two are awfully cute…” Freddie was a mess, lips bitten raw and eyes teary. John had finally stopped preparing him. “Come on Brian, he wants you to take care of him.”

Brian groaned and nodded, he leant over Roger’s body to kiss Freddie heatedly. He pulled away and hesitated, glancing between John and Freddie. “I know we haven’t really talked about this much yet, but could you… keep telling me what to do?” He put a steady hand on Roger’s hip. “Only if you’re alright with it too of course.”

“What do you say beautiful?” Freddie purred, making sure that Roger was looking into his eyes. “You want me and darling Deaky to tell Bri how to take care of you? How to make you feel good? You want to get fucked sweetheart?”

Roger let out a shaky “fuck” and nodded again, pushing his hips back against Brian impatiently.

“God fucking damnit, can you stop being sexy for one moment, I can’t with you three.” John groaned, lined up and ready to thrust into Freddie. “Whatever, splendid. Bri, clean him up. Ready babe?” He asked Freddie, grinding teasingly against his opening.

“I’ve been ready for ages darling!” Brian chuckled breathlessly at that and then watched transfixed when John slowly pushed into the older man.

Freddie groaned happily and snuggled even closer to Roger, who tangled one hand in the singer’s hair and pulled him in for a lazy kiss. Brian took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second to gather his bearings. Right, clean Rog up. He grabbed the blonde’s hips and promptly rolled him over to his front, gaining protesting noises from both him and Freddie as their kiss was cut short. 

“Rude…” Freddie breathed before Roger tilted his head so he could continue to kiss Freddie. John was slowly thrusting in and out of the dark-haired man, not seeming to be in any hurry. It dawned on Brian that the other couple were probably waiting for him and Roger to catch up. He shouldn’t keep them waiting. 

Brian pulled Roger’s legs apart and crawled between them. Traces of his come were spread out over the inside of the blonde’s thighs and Brian licked his lips. John hadn’t said how to clean Roger… 

He bent down and ran his tongue up the inside of one pale thigh, cleaning the skin as he went. Roger whimpered and tensed up, legs clenching around Brian’s face.

“That’s a good boy Bri,” John’s voice was smooth like honey. “Lick him all good and clean, just like that…” 

Brian’s head was spinning. He took hold of Roger’s thighs with both hands and spread them wide to give him room. He licked and sucked on the inside of the trembling thighs, moaning at the taste of himself on Roger’s skin. Roger was rocking his hips sluggishly against the mattress, letting out quiet sighs that barely were audible over Freddie’s loud whines and moans.

His own cock was hanging swollen and heavy and he reached a hand back to stroke himself as he ran his lips and tongue up Roger’s perineum.

“Ah ah darling,” Freddie panted and his hand was slapped away. “No touching.” He grunted and swore as John grinded deep within him. “Fucking hell Deaky stop teasing!”

John grinned and pinched the skin of Freddie’s hip. “Just waiting for Rog and Bri.” He reached over Freddie to grab a fistful of Brian’s hair and pull him away from Roger. “You done Bri?”

“Yes,” Brian groaned, the painful tug on his hair and John’s authoritative voice making him burn with excitement.

John had paused his thrusts, looking searchingly into Brian’s eyes. “Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” It was but a whisper, and it made him blush with humiliation. But it felt right, like the missing piece of a puzzle.

John and Freddie seemed to think so too, the corner of the bassist’s lips quirking up secretly while Freddie beamed at him.

“Such an amazing, pretty boy,” John rumbled, using his grip on Brian’s hair to pull him even closer and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Brian moaned, relaxing fully in the younger man’s hold and just letting him fuck his mouth with his tongue as he saw fit. The lack of control, the safety of someone else taking over, not having to think or worry. It was blissful.

“Bri…” Came Roger’s raspy, soft voice. “ _Please_.”

John let go off Brian and they both looked down at the blonde, who’d gotten his knees beneath himself and pushed his ass up in invitation. The front of his body was still pressed to the bed, with Freddie snuggling into and kissing at his neck.

Brian suddenly felt less happy about not being in control, how he wanted to touch, to kiss, to bury himself within Roger’s tight heat. Heavy and soft with sleep, barely awake at all, Roger was more vulnerable, more innocent than Brian ever remembered seeing him. The complete trust that the blonde now showed the rest of them made Brian’s heart swell until it ached. God, how he wanted him.

Fortunately, John wasn’t in the mood to tease, too high strung from being buried in Freddie. He stroked Brian’s cheek with the back of his knuckles and smiled. “Go on, babe. Get him ready.” He reached behind himself to grab the bottle of lube and passed it to Brian.

“Thank you, sir.” Brian pressed a kiss to John’s wrist before taking the lube from him, sitting back behind Roger. He ran his hands gently up Roger’s sides, rucking the shirt further up his back. He lovingly lowered his lips to the smooth skin, trailing light kisses down Roger’s spine and enjoying the content purrs he got in answer.

He sat back and liberally coated the fingers of one hand with lube, lifting Roger’s hips a bit further up with his clean hand. John had gone back to slowly thrust into Freddie, face tucked into the singer’s neck and Freddie was whining quietly, fingers desperately running over Roger’s hair and back. He glanced up at Brian and grinned, pressing his sinful lips right to Roger’s ear. “Bri’s going to open you up now darling. Be good and relax for us.”

Roger’s answer was to tilt his head to kiss Freddie again, legs spreading further for Brian. Brian’s pulse was pounding in his ears as he pulled one of Roger’s cheeks to the side with his dry hand and let his lubed fingers stroke in between, rubbing firmly at the blonde’s entrance and making him shudder. He looked over at John quickly, who nodded, before pressing the first in.

Roger was silky smooth and very hot inside and he relaxed beautifully to let Brian’s long finger all the way inside him. “Rog... “ Brian whispered, letting his forehead rest on the drummer’s lower back as he slowly circled and rotated his finger, before drawing it out. He kept thrusting his one finger in and out, until Roger was whining and slowly rolling his hips back for more.

“Give him another,” John ordered hoarsely and Freddie eagerly swallowed Roger’s resulting whimpers when Brian complied and pushed a second finger inside.

Roger was always so good at relaxing when they did this, much better at it than what Brian was. It took some time to work Brian up enough to get fucked, and he still didn’t enjoy it very rough and hard, even now when he’d had some practice at taking both fingers and cock. Roger was easy to open up, and enjoyed a bit of stretch. He could enjoy some pain and preferred getting fucked hard when he was receiving. Of course he still wasn’t close to Freddie, who tried to convince them again and again that he didn’t need much prep and if they could just _get on with it darlings_. 

This time however, Brian wanted to make sure to open Roger up well so he’d be as comfortable as possible. The blonde was drowsy and content and he wanted him to stay that way. Besides, for once he didn’t have Roger whining or fighting with him to go faster, to give him another, to hurry the fuck up damnit Bri! 

So he went slow, pressing kisses and nips to Roger’s back and hips as he spread his fingers within him, pumping in and out languidly. He knew that both John and Freddie were desperate for him to get on with it so they could start fucking for real instead of that slow grinding they were doing right now. Roger was also getting more animated, sighing and moaning quietly as he quivered around Brian’s fingers.

Brian bit down lightly on the skin of Roger’s hip as he curled his fingers into his prostate, stimulating it directly for the first time since he’d started preparing the other. Roger whimpered weakly and Brian could feel the faint tremble of his hips as he sucked on the skin.

“Brian, _sweetheart_ , please,” Freddie was looking up at him, eyes black pools of lust and desperation.

Brian released the skin of Roger’s hip, leaving a faint bruise, and took a deep breath. “Just one more? I don’t want Rog to hurt.” He thrust a bit faster into the blonde, making him gasp and bury his head in Freddie’s shoulder.

“One more,” John echoed, “but hurry please?” The younger man was shaking with the effort of not fucking hard into Freddie. 

Brian nodded and smoothly slid a third finger inside the younger man, focusing now on opening him up as efficiently as possible. He scissored and spread his fingers wide within Roger, satisfied when the blonde soon was loose and pliant around his fingers. 

“Aah I’m good, want mm,” Roger whined, gasping when Brian brushed over his prostate again. “I.. I ah fuck..”

“Yes you’re so good dear,” Freddie hushed him warmly. “Bri, he’s good, come on now.”

Brian gave one last deep thrust of his fingers and then pulled out, pushing his cock up against the fluttering opening. “Wait,” John grunted, hips now picking up their pace to fuck steadily into Freddie, who was purring happily. “Fuck him on his side, like I’m fucking Fred.”

Oh god, Brian’s cock twitched at that and he needed to be inside Roger like he needed air. “That alright Rog?” He panted out, shaking his sweaty curls out of his face.

“Anything, just please,” Roger clumsily rolled back on his side, pressing himself flush up against Freddie. “Please Bri, need you.”

Brian hurried to lie down behind Roger again, pushing at his leg lightly to try and get a good position.

“So needy darling,” Freddie teased Roger between pants, rubbing his thumb over slack lips. “Just can’t wait to have Bri’s long beautiful cock inside you, can you?”

Roger lifted the leg Brian’s prodding and hooked it over Freddie’s hip. “No, want it so much,” Roger sighed and rested his forehead against Freddie’s, closing his eyes.

“I bloody love you,” Brian croaked out, guiding his cock in between Roger’s buttocks. Before he pushed in he waited and looked up at John beggingly. Freddie’d closed his eyes too, hand cradling Roger’s cheek and letting out breathy moans into his face.

John stroked Freddie’s long hair out of his face and sucked a mark behind his sharp jawbone. “Such a good fucking boy Bri, waiting for my permission.” He smirked, hips moving roughly against Freddie’s backside. “Fuck him.”

Brian bit down on Roger’s shirt again as he slowly pressed inside, one hand firm on Roger’s thigh.

“Bri yes yes mm feels so good..” Roger slurred as he brushed his lips over Freddie’s moaning lips. 

Brian kissed the shell of his ear, hips stopping when he was buried to the hilt, balls pressed flush against Roger’s ass. “You feel better, so beautiful, so good to me,” he breathed out, hand stroking along Roger’s thigh to his ass, fingers running over his buttocks.

Freddie let out an almost pained cry as John angled his hips just so and started pounding into his prostate. The bassist pressed Freddie’s outer thigh up against his chest, to get better room, and the change in position also lifted Roger’s thigh higher. 

Brian’s fingers found the place where they were joined and massaged the stretched rim as he started pulling back. Roger shook in his arms, fingers tight on Freddie’s arm. It was intoxicating, to feel his cock where it was disappearing inside Roger’s body. Brian pulled almost the whole way out before thrusting in again, going smooth and deep. John’s grunts, Freddie’s moans and Roger’s whines were loud in his ears, getting him higher and higher and he idly wondered how it’d feel if he pressed one finger in alongside his cock.

“Deaky touch me, I’m close,” Freddie managed to gasp out, eyes teary from the stimulation. Brian was impressed that he and John had managed to keep this up for as long as they had.

John groaned into Freddie’s neck and reached down to start jerking the singer off as he thrust hard into him. Brian started going harder too, babbling poetic nonsense in Roger’s ear as the drummer gasped and whined, lips searching out Freddie’s for a passionate kiss. Freddie was a bit past good kissing so it was sloppy, with tongues everywhere and Brian reached out to catch a trail of drool running down the singer’s chin with his finger. He pulled his finger back and sucked on it as he continued to fuck into Roger. 

“Fuck Bri,” John was watching him over Freddie’s shoulder, eyes black except for a thin circle of gorgeous green. He started leaning towards Brian and Brian moaned, meeting him over their two intertwined boyfriends for a kiss. 

There for a moment, when John’s tongue roughly slid between his lips, they were all connected; him and John, John and Freddie, Freddie and Roger and Roger and Brian. It was a beautiful, debauched loop and Brian felt dizzy.

The moment didn’t last long, John bit down on Brian’s lip, muffling a groan and Freddie squealed beneath them. Then Freddie was coming, John milking him through it with his hand on his cock and his cock fucking shakily into him. John followed, Freddie’s rhythmic clenching around him soon making him shudder and spill deep within the older man.

John slumped back from Brian, breathing hard and collapsed behind Freddie who was also panting. Brian licked his lips as he watched them, their sweaty, glistening skin, their trembling limbs and Freddie’s clear come spilled over his chest and stomach. 

Roger’s hand took hold of his and squeezed. “Come on love,” the blonde urged, angling his head back to nuzzle Brian’s cheek. “Move.”

Cheeks flushed, since he realized that Roger was right, he was snugly pressed up all the way inside, unmoving, Brian nuzzled him back and started rocking his hips back and forth. “You close?” He murmured, lips brushing Roger’s temple.

“Mm,” the blonde groaned, then clenched around Brian and whimpered when Freddie started to stroke his cock. The singer had managed to lower his leg and was smiling at the two of them, eyes twinkling. John was half dozing into Freddie’s shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face. Brian couldn’t wait to join him. He was desperately tensing his butt, trying to not let go before Roger was there too.

“Good,” Freddie purred, hand pumping Roger expertly, a cheeky thumb brushing over his leaking slit. “So gorgeous the two of you, my darlings.” 

Brian whimpered and bit his lip, desperately rolling into the younger man. “You too Fred,” He gasped and tried to angle his hips right to make Roger see stars. He inwardly thanked the heavens when he brushed Roger’s prostate and the blonde arched back against him, panting. He was so close he felt like his nerve endings were on fire.

“That’s right,” Freddie murmured, reaching under Roger’s dick and behind his balls, fingers pressing down at the skin there. “Do it again Brian dear, harder.”

Brian clutched Roger’s thigh, a low moan rumbling in his chest as he drove into Roger harder, angling his hips down and hitting the bundle of nerves while Freddie pressed it gently from the outside. The cry escaping Roger’s lips was high-pitched, raspy and broke off into a series of hitched gasps and sobs as he came against Freddie’s stomach in shaky spurts. He tightened almost painfully around Brian, who tensed up, looking around wildly, trying to keep from coming. He didn’t know… It didn’t feel right to just do it.

“Come for us Bri,” Freddie murmured right into his ear, fingers still massaging a shivering Roger and making him repeatedly clench down on Brian.

An overwhelming sense of calm and relief filled Brian, and he tilted his head back and let go, lips opening in a silent scream as he thrust his hips a couple of last times, filling Roger up with his come. 

They both laid gasping and panting for a moment, Freddie praising them, cooing at them, slender, talented fingers tracing heaving chests and sweaty foreheads. Then Brian slowly pulled out, wincing as his now very sensitive cock flopped down pathetically against his thigh. He was happy he could come multiple times, it was often needed with the demons of lust aka his boyfriends, but by god how it exhausted him. He gently pulled back and lowered Roger’s leg, just taking one quick peek at his come starting to drip out from the swollen opening before averting his eyes, cheeks pink.

“Dirty….” Roger whined, snuggling into Freddie’s chest. The singer nodded and rested his cheek on top of Roger’s hair, sneaking one arm around Brian’s waist to pull him closer. John let out a snore, face mashed up against Freddie’s back and Brian giggled. He threw his own arm over Freddie, capturing Roger between them further and gently pressing his knuckles up against John’s chest.

“I’m dirty.” Roger tried again, words slurred and breathing getting heavy.

Brian sighed and kissed his neck. “Sorry love. I promise we’ll have a nice hot bath tomorrow before practice and clean up, alright?”

“Mm ‘right,” Roger yawned, cuddling up further against Brian’s chest.

“Oh a hot bath… Am I invited?” Freddie’s eyes sparkled dangerously. “I can help you clean up real good, in and out…” He waggled his eyebrows and tickled his fingertips over Brian’s arm.

Brian snorted. “Sure, if you’re up in time for it.”

“How rude,” Freddie rolled his eyes, then muffled a yawn into Roger’s hair. “I’m going to join sleeping wonder in dream land. Good night boys.”

“Mm. Night. Love you Fred,” Roger muttered. “Love you Deaks, love you Bri.”

Brian closed his eyes, smile wide on his face. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... And the lamp stayed on for the rest of the night... (my poor energy conserving heart aches)
> 
> As I mentioned, this is still early in their relationship, hence stumbling, half-there kinks. Brian for example likes to be ordered around, he likes being submissive in the bedroom (usually). Both Freddie and Deaky likes being dominant. They briefly try it out here and even more briefly did so in Four. I'm interested in what you think and want, would you like to read more explicit dom/sub things?
> 
> I'm asking because I really enjoy writing this ship and am quite fond of the little series I've created. I am planning to write much more, a lot of it smut. Therefore I'm curious what you'd enjoy reading about. The voyeur Bri part seems to be appreciated, as does dirty talking John. Are there other kinks you'd like to be explored or incorporerated? And in that case with a special character or just in general? I'm just asking, and won't write everything (for example I'm not into daddy kink, pet play or bodily fluids, excrement and so on, among other things). It's just, I'm baring my kinky heart to you lovelies, and would love to hear what gives you a special tingle ;)
> 
> You're the best!! Please take care of yourselves and have a wonderful easter :D


End file.
